


Only a Kiss

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Kissing, M/M, Showers and handjobs, Tickling, Vague Non-Stop Verse, background mentions of Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, background mentions of John/Laf as well, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Awkward advice it was. "Have you considered just kissing him? I'm pretty sure Gil wouldn't complain if instead of punching him one day, you gave him a back massage or kissed him."

  When John made a face, Aaron sighed. "As much as I hate to encourage this- you could just think of what Alex would do. "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wind_Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/gifts).



It had become an odd sort of habit.

John would come over after work or after classes. At first, Aaron had assumed it was a side effect of Lafayette's new hobby. Laurens wasn't exactly a fan of being the subject, and not only that, but recently Lafayette had taken to inviting people to his house to photograph them.

Something that might not have been as eyebrow raising if Aaron hadn't heard that some of the photos were more risque in nature. He'd tried to broach the subject once, to see if John was bothered by that- but John genuinely didn't seem to mind so long as it wasn't him. Or, to be more precise, John had said he didn't give a fuck if Lafayette wanted to take pictures of people fucking. That he could create pornos with him as the star, so long as John wasn't involved.

Not that Aaron could really question their relationship. His wasn't exactly traditional by any means.

Most of the time, Alex was home and they'd hang out in the living room, or John would attempt to teach him how to cook. Sometimes Aaron would come home to find the living room in a complete state of disarray as they wrestled on the floor.

But sometimes, even if Alex wasn't home, John would stay. Curl up on the couch, or work on his homework. While not much of a talker, it appeared the man studied just as much, if not more, than Madison and Aaron did. For the most part, it felt like John was becoming part of their household. Like it wasn't worth thinking about, no more than if Madison happened to be in the kitchen.

But today? Today John didn't seem as relaxed as he usually did and it was putting Aaron on edge. "Everything okay?"

"Huh?" John seemed startled by the question. "Yeah, yeah. It's all good."

Somehow, Aaron didn't believe him. But John didn't have the best track record of talking about his problems, so Aaron let it lie. Didn't want to press and cause the man to flee.

It wasn't until Aaron got up to grab a drink that John unfolded himself from his weird position on the couch. Only to grab Aaron's shoulder right before Aaron could reach the fridge. When he turned, John's grip shifted from shoulder to face and Aaron froze.

Stood perfectly still as John brought their lips together, mentally running over their relationship. Trying to figure out if he missed any signs that this was coming, but came up blank.

At his lack of response, John pulled away, frustration clear on his face. "Was that bad?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Because Aaron needed to know that first, that this wasn't John trying to soothe himself.

His question made John huff. "Fine. I just- You said to do what Alex would. I need to know- Laf would laugh if I fucked up."

Of course, Gil would. The fact that John had chosen to try and practice on him instead of Alex, struck Aaron as odd. Maybe he thought Alex would go along with anything? Or he wanted to make sure that it stayed at kissing. "You want to know how Alex kisses me?"

John nodded, looking uncomfortable. Aaron walked backward to the wall, beckoning for him to follow. Stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Here, I'll be Alex. It works because you and Alex are both shorter than the people you want to kiss."

The height difference between him and John was a bit more pronounced than Aaron was used to, but he could do this. Just had to get over how weird it all seemed. "I like it when Alex asks for kisses."

Doing his best to telegraph his motions, as to not end up clocked, Aaron pressed John's back into the wall. Wriggled slightly when hands came down to instinctively grip his hips before tilting his chin up and asking.

This time, when John kissed him, he didn't freeze. He was surprised at how gentle John was trying to be. Smiled encouragingly when the man broke the kiss. "We usually do a couple of chaste kisses before deepening it. Can I have another kiss?"

One of John's hands came up to stroke his cheek before he leaned down to close the gap again. Did this once, twice, a third time before introducing tongue. Aaron allowed John to suck on his bottom lip, though he did pull back when the man bit. "That's probably completely okay with Gil, but I'd prefer you didn't."

"Okay." John swallowed, still looking anxious. "Laf's still going to laugh at me."

Honestly, Aaron couldn't promise that he wouldn't. Hoped that the man was better than that. "Would you like to try something else in the living room?"

Once they were on the couch, he tugged John's head toward his chest. "I've seen enough of you two to know that even if you don't necessarily sit like this, you're touching just about as often as Alex and I are. He probably wouldn't think it that odd if you curled up next to him instead of just throwing your feet across his lap."

They sat there for a few seconds, just watching the tv while Aaron stroked John's back. Trying to make him feel more comfortable. "Eventually Alex gets bored. You know how he is. Either he'll straddle me, or he'll start right where you are right now. Kissing my neck. And he'll keep doing that until he gets what he wants- acknowledgment."

It'd probably be awkward for John to straddle him, so he was relieved when the man didn't bother. Alex usually kept the kisses soft, more presses of lips than actual kisses, at least at first. But John was used to Lafayette, scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin of Aaron's neck. Laved the area with his tongue, sucked and nipped. If it weren't for his skin tone, Aaron would worry about a mark.

"Laurens." John tilted his head up at the sound, and Aaron leaned down to kiss him instead.

Threaded his fingers through John's hair, pulling gently until John broke the contact. "Do you think you could do it now? Kiss Gil?"

John considered the question before nodding. "If I back out- can I uh, try again? With you?"

"Of course." Aaron had barely finished speaking when John sat up, apparently unbothered with the tug from Aaron's grasp in his hair. Used the position change to drag Aaron in for one last kiss.

Aaron could only hope that Gil would appreciate the effort John was putting into it. If not, with Alex's permission, he might just teach John a thing or two about gentle sexuality himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you and Alex fuck?" Aaron shot John a look, trying to decide if it was a question worth acknowledging. Undeterred, John continued. "Alex wouldn't tell me, but he did say you could fuck me if you liked."

Cute. It was nice of Alex to not blurt out Aaron's sexuality, but the comment about them fucking was out of line. If they'd spent more time in the bedroom before Aaron divulged his sexuality, Alex would realize that Aaron preferred to bottom. At least, in the physical sense.

Aaron sat down his spoon, accepting that this was, indeed, a conversation that they were going to have over breakfast. "I take it kissing Gil was a success?"

John's shrug didn't exactly deny it. Neither did the pink around his ears. Aaron drummed his fingers, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. "Are you sure I'm who you want to ask? While I am dominate, I'm not exactly yours or Gil's kind of dominate."

At all. Aaron still remembered telling Alex that he wouldn't hit him, even in some sort of spanking play. That paled to the way Gil and Laurens tended to treat each other. Except John seemed to be seeking a solution to that. Could Aaron really discourage that? While it wasn't Aaron's place to judge their relationship, there had to be something to be said for finding a better balance. John deserved gentleness. Deserved to know how to seek it.

When John nodded, Aaron glanced toward the hallway. "We're not going to have sex today."

John sagged slightly at the statement and Aaron had to bite back on just how weird that seemed. In what world did John Laurens want to have sex with him? "I didn't say we weren't going to do anything. Would you prefer to stay dry or take a shower?"

"Shower?"

It was just as likely a question as it was an answer. "We can both wear boxers or we can be nude, honestly, at this point, I'm not particularly ashamed of my body."

"Don't tell Laf that, he'll try and drag you in front of a camera." Not a comforting statement considering that's where Alex was hanging out over the weekend. "Nude I guess. Not exactly wearing anything under my jeans and those feel gross when wet."

John liked to go commando. Add that to the list of things he didn't need to know, which he had a feeling was about to get a lot longer. "I'm going to finish my breakfast. You are going to think about whether you want to approach this thing as equals or if you want me to dominate you."

The more his relationship with Alex evened out, the more they felt like equals- the more comfortable he became with the occasional domination. With John, it felt a little easier to offer the choice. The fact that John could easily kick his ass helped with that.

"You'll treat me like you treat Alex?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'll treat you like John. You're two different people. Or do you think Gil treats you like you treat Alex? That everyone catching is being treated the same?"

It was clear from the look on his face the answer was no. But John had other concerns as well. "Can you do gentle and dominating? Kind of picturing me asking to be choked like you asked for kisses."

How had he ended up friends with John again? That was right, Alex. "Can one submit and be violent? Or do you bat your eyelashes for Gilbert after all?"

If he did, they probably wouldn't be having this conversation. John still seemed uncertain and Aaron sighed. "Look, just choose. What feels comfortable for you."

There was a 'Yes, Daddy' on the tip of John's tongue, Aaron could practically hear it. When he didn't actually say it, Aaron resisted the urge to call him a good boy. Instead, he continued to eat, waiting for John to make his decision. 

"Do you think I'm submissive just because I bottom for Laf?"

Did Aaron really need to walk him through gay man 101? "No. But I'm not submissive, and you aren't going to try and dominate me. Thus the choices."

There was nothing wrong with being submissive, Aaron mentally added. Knew that for every time that Lafayette cooed at Alex that he was his little girl, beaming with an odd sort of affection- Laurens had used it to mock Alex. Something that was probably going to become more of a problem if Alex kept up his dress kick. Being a feminine man wasn't a bad thing. One didn't have to be on Top to be worthy of respect, and while Aaron doubted it was anything conscious- there was still a lot of internalized crap going on in that head. Maybe that was something they could talk about next. 

"Madison at work?" Aaron nodded. "Alex is with Laf. So uh, I guess I'm all yours. I can ask all sweet for you to choke me."

Aaron just might consider it if John didn't stop with the jokes. "Wait for me in the bathroom."

With John gone, he was able to finish his breakfast in peace. Dropped his spoon in the sink before joining his guest, trying not to reel back when he found John naked, lounging next to the sink. "I didn't ask you to strip."

Not to mention that they were going to need to sanitize the counter. Later. Aaron would worry about that later, for the moment he nudged John's legs aside so that he could get the lighter to deal with the candles.

"I'm not Alex-"

Aaron cut him off. "I am well aware that you do not need the lights off. However, candles are romantic and I like the lighting they create. What's your word?"

John tipped his head to the side. "Word?"

It occurred to Aaron that they probably didn't have one. Vaguely terrifying, Aaron filed that away for other things they needed to talk about. "If you need to bow out. It would make me more comfortable if you had one. Some people use red, if that helps."

"Red works." 

Simple. Aaron could handle that. "From this moment on? Unless you need to use that word- you only speak when spoken to."

John cocked an eyebrow, pantomiming zipping up his mouth while Aaron stepped away to turn off the lights. Took the time to take off his own clothes before turning back. Under John's curious gaze, Aaron placed a hand on his thigh, relishing in the slight twitch there. John could act nonchalant about the nudity all he wanted, but clearly, he was nervous.

Good.

"I'm going to wash you now, can you step into the shower for me?" John didn't bother waiting for him to step back to move off the counter, body pressing into Aaron's for but a moment before doing as he was told.

Under the spray, John's hair looked much like Alex's, flattening and sticking to his face and Aaron reached out to tuck it behind his ears. "Would you like a kiss first?"

John seemed unsure if he was allowed to speak, though he did nod, so Aaron took a step forward. Tried not to think about the soft cock pressing into his stomach as he brought their lips together, keeping the pressure on the back of John's head light.  With Alex he might pull the hair there, but he was proving a point.

One could keep everything soft and light and still find it enjoyable. 

"Turn around for me, will you? You can brace on the shower wall if need be." 

Too many people considered dominance about making people do what they wanted. As much as Aaron was beginning to find Lafayette a little less obnoxious, he doubted the man was any different. Gil was nothing if not pleasure-centric.

There was no point in denying that Aaron enjoyed this side of the table. Enjoyed being listened to, being trusted- but it was his job, because of that, to make sure that John or Alex got what they needed from the experience. It was the focus, not a potential side benefit.

"Foreplay doesn't have to come in the form of a fight." Normally he would use a wash cloth, sacrificed that for his bare hands on John's shoulders, massaging the body wash in. "I get it, I actually do. It's easy to roll your hips when pinned, or grind backward, you're already in such close quarters. But there are other ways to touch."

The statement is accentuated by the slow slide of skin against skin, Aaron running his hands down John's sides. "The entire body can be played like a harp. Though, people do usually enjoy focusing on certain areas."

Defined muscles tensed under his touch as Aaron massaged John's ass, but Aaron kept at it, kneeling in the bottom of the tub as he made tight circles with his thumbs. Kept it up long enough for John to relax before washing John's thighs and calves.

"Turn around for me, please."

That time it was a little harder to obey. "I'm-"

"That doesn't sound like the word red. That's your word. Say it, or turn around." When John did, it became obvious what he'd been about to say. "You don't have to be ashamed of getting hard."

It didn't look like John believed him. "Would you like me to take care of you?"

"You said-"

Aaron shook his head. "That was a yes or no question."

"Yes?" John still seemed so hesitant and Aaron leaned forward to kiss his thigh.

Wrapped a hand around the man's cock, focusing on the little gasps above him. The idea that he was probably one of the first people to see John like this- see him open and vulnerable, with little more than the gentle glide of fingers. Aaron did pick up the pace, though, the water was already starting to get cool and he didn't want it to impede the process.

When he came, John sagged back against the wall and Aaron rinsed his hand off in the spray before standing up and grabbing the shampoo. Usually, he'd spend more time on the hair, liked a good scalp massage but John was already putty.

As quickly as he could, Aaron washed himself as well before finally shutting off the shower spray.

The towels on the rack were soft and warm, and John clutched it to his chest as he followed Aaron to the bedroom. Stared openly when Aaron patted the comforter for him to sit down. "Unless you're in a hurry to get dressed?"

"No?" That same questioning tone as John crawled to join him.

Once John was on the bed, Aaron shifted himself so that he was laying down, towel tied around his hips as he pulled John to join him. To place his head on Aaron's chest, just as he had so many weeks ago.

"Sometimes," Aaron murmured into the mess of wet hair. "It's nice to just be together, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Does he have to be wearing that?" 

Have to? Absolutely not. Was Alex going to change? Also unlikely. "Shush. Otherwise, I won't stop him from gagging you."

Not that Alex would. Silencing someone, for so many reasons, was still a sore spot. Not that it stopped him from poking John's side before tugging on the rope he'd spent the last few minutes tying around John's wrists, effectively trapping him on the bed.

All and all, it was an interesting sight. They'd agreed to no nudity unless it was absolutely necessary, but Alex had managed to get John into a pair of black briefs. Cited the need for more exposed skin, joked that at least it wasn't panties. Tanned limbs were stretched out, wrists joined together above his head, each leg tied to a leg post.

Completely vulnerable to Alex's whim.

Alex in a short red skirt that barely covered his ass and a white corset. They hadn't gone to get his tattoo colored in quite yet, black outline peaking out over the top where it wasn't covered by the red cardigan he had shoved up to his elbows. Faux nurse's hat pinned to the wig he was wearing, curls tumbling to his shoulders. Just when his boyfriend had acquired, and through who, Aaron was pointedly ignoring.

After all, for all he knew, James might have a nurse kink.

Aaron tucked one ankle under the other knee, trying to get comfortable while he watched from the desk. 

Another day, another experiment in softness for their John Laurens. 

Who seemed a lot more interested in tugging at his bonds than paying attention to what Alex was doing. Namely, picking up the giant white feather from next to Aaron so that he could run it along John's ribcage.

"Fuck." Another almost violent twitch as he tossed his head to glare at Alex. "Really? You guys are planning to tickle me to death?"

Aaron snorted. "I'm not sure to death is the right word."

They had a point to prove. That something could be overwhelming, could reduce John to whimpering and overstimulated without being related to pain. But also that John could be vulnerable and open with someone that wasn't Aaron. The kissing had apparently gone well, but he hadn't been able to translate that into fucking and it was frustrating. "Alex."

It was refreshing to not even need to give the order, just say his name. Alex brought the feather close to John's skin, ghosting it along sensitive nipples.

John didn't jerk. Didn't laugh. Seemed to be holding his breath almost, determined expression on his face.

Something that wouldn't last long. They had all afternoon and Aaron was a patient man. Directed Alex with the tilt of his chin to move the feather lower. Had intended for Alex to go for the knees, knew from experience that it was a sensitive spot. But the inner thigh was fine if perhaps a bit more sexual than Aaron preferred.

The armpit elicited the next wiggle, but when Alex tried to replicate the effect, John kept himself still. As he did when Alex ran it up and down his legs.

Thankfully playing dirty wasn't out of the question. Aaron removed himself from the chair, resettling with his knees on either side of John's hips, leaning down so that his mouth hovered just above John's, trying not to feel too amused at the suspicious look it garnered him. "Come on, give it a chance."

Lazily he drew his fingertips along John's sides, close enough to see the minute twitches. "If you're a good boy, I'll give Alex permission to use his mouth. Would you like that? A hot tongue drawing patterns? Before cool air is blown along the wetness?"

The best part of his position was that it allowed him to know just how affected John was. In more ways than one. Say, the tightening of his core, pressing, however unintentionally, the beginning of an erection into Aaron's stomach.

"Soft and slow," Aaron murmured. Leaned down to capture the lips that were still so new to him. Only pulled back when John tried to deepen the contact. "Ready to give in?"

It would contradict the entire lesson if he offered up Alex's ass, no matter how willingly Alex might go along with it. Even if Alex had proposed the idea to him, bouncing on his lap while explaining that John could be as rough as he wanted if he learned to be soft first. 

The contrast would make things exciting.

"You're an asshole." Despite the curse, it didn't contain the necessary vitriol to be nasty. "A horrible, horrible asshole."

"Do you want me to stop?"

John glared at the question before lifting his head up just enough to bring their lips together again. Something Aaron allowed, knew John enjoyed kissing almost as much as Alex did. Even if he did know that it wouldn't lead to anything more from Aaron. 

When John's head fell back down on the pillow, he sighed. Defeated. "Do your worst."

Aaron's worst involved giving Alex permission to act as he pleased. The feather along the arch of one foot, the top of another. Tongue along the V of John's hips, close but not touching the ever growing erection pressing up against black briefs. Each new action pulled small sounds from John. Small intakes of breath, the occasional whine. 

Cool air along the rim of John's ear finally got the response they were looking for. A laugh. Even if John looked semi-distressed for allowing himself too.

Fingers found the back of John's knees, the space just above his hips as Alex licked around his belly button. Each spot deserving a revisit to see if maybe now that the barrier was broken that John would give in. If it'd make him laugh and quake. 

When the laughter looked to be almost too much, Aaron nudged Alex on to new tasks. Like undoing the ties around each of John's ankles, kissing his friend while he did the same with the wrist.

And when John flipped Alex onto his back?

Aaron left them to their fun, vague sense of accomplishment low in his belly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053522) by [Wind_Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder)




End file.
